


The Scared child

by Robingirl20



Category: youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robingirl20/pseuds/Robingirl20
Summary: This was a random idea I had. It's also posted on my Tumblr.Autumnrambles





	1. Chapter 1

The room was pitch dark with shadows casting eerie figures and the silence was filled with the soft cries of a child. Curled up on the bed underneath the blanket the small child cried scared of the dark and the monsters lurking just out of sight.  
Unknownst to the child the alarm clock near their bedside glitches green displaying, “H̡̠̯͇̹͚̯́̒̃̉͘ḝ̹̫͍̣̪́͌̉̀͑̿̓̔͢l̴̨͇̼͎̦̙̯̹̬͂̓͋̌́ͅl̰̻̙̮̤̽̀̐̿̿̕͢͡ơ̩̲̼̹͎͕͐̾̄͌́̎͌͡͝” before it disappears. The child yelps when the room lights up with a green light and they curl up further under the covers.  
A distorted laugh echoes through the room making the young child whimper and flinch when the blanket is grabbed and ripped off.  
“Hey kiddo!” The green and black figure says his smile wide as he greeted the child but the child launches himself at the figure.  
“Anti!” The child cries instantly clinging onto Anti who only chuckles wrapping his arms around the young child.  
“Why the long face kiddo?” He asks running his hand through the child’s hair soothing them as they cry into his chest. The child calms down after a few minutes before they peer up at Anti with large crystal blue eyes wide and red rimmed from crying. A small green eyeball peaks out of Anti’s leather jacket before making a squeak jumping forward to nuzzle the child’s cheek before curling up on their shoulder trying to comfort the child.  
“T-The dark….It’s scary and someone is in the shadows...Anti I’m scared.” The child’s eyes look frantically around the room illuminated by Anti’s green glowing eyes. The green eyeball titters nuzzling the child once more and looking to Anti with a knowing look. Anti growls glaring into the darkness eyes locking onto the shadowed figure in the room.  
“Sean stay in bed and stay with Sam….Stay Here until I return…” Anti said setting Sean back on the bed before disappearing into green electricity taking the shadowed figure with him.  
Sam floats down to nuzzle Sean’s chest allowing Sean to cuddle him close to his chest both waiting anxiously for Anti’s return. Time seemed to drag on making the hour Anti was gone seem like an eternity.  
Sean and Sam jump when the room lights up green and Anti appears back in Sean’s bedroom once more looking a bit worse for wear. His coat now sports a few tears with black blood stains and he seems to be a bit out of breath.  
Anti sits down onto Sean’s wincing when Sean clings to him once more but, he smiles pulling Sean into a hug resting his head on the top of Sean’s.  
“Thank you...Anti” Sean says relaxing against Anti who just holds him allowing the young child calm and surrender to sleep.  
“No problem, Jackaboy..” Anti says while laying Sean into bed tucking him in while Sam titters and curls up near Sean protectively watching the room for any threats making Anti chuckle petting the green eyeball.  
“Darky won’t be bothering our Jackaboy anymore.” He says eyes glowing a bright green in the darkness.  
.  
.  
Ī̶̧̟̟̘̰̽͒̔̋͟ m̴̩̜̳̟̫̭͈͙̙̾̽͆̂͑̈͛̉͑͜â͎̻̠͖̯̖̋̏̆͘̕͠͡͡͞d͈͚̺͈̈́̉͛̃̋̏̇̚͢͞ͅę̛͓̬̞̗̥̙̻̫̋̇̐̃̑͂́̚͢͡ ș̢̢͍͇̱͒̀̒̊͘͞͞ṻ̝̦̙͇́̉̒̑͜͞͠r̲̹̬̟̱̫͔̀̊͛̒̐͢ͅè̸̡͚̞̻͈̣͊̇̋̽̋͗̔͂̀ ȯ̢̟̹̦̫̰̩̠̀́̀̽̈́̉͒͢f̸̨̧̭͍̖͔͇̹͒̏̐̀̀͒͜ t͎͓͉͖̺̖̄͂͆̓͒ͅh̷̫̼̱̗͇̫̪͎̓̇͌̽̐͞͡͞ͅá̸̢̛͚͉̭̹͖̮̝̫̮̌̒̎͌̎͘t̢̲͉̘́̈́̔̏̿̕͢.̷̧̡̼̺̺͉̪̥̓̓̈̋̓͆̽̍̄͡  
̷̖͖̝͔͖͉̊͒͌͋̐̃̔̆̐̀  
.  
.


	2. Woo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick question

Thank you! If I used this theme and made it a whole book would you guys enjoy this? Leave a comment if you would.


	3. Alright!

I'm going to do it! I am sorry for the late response but this is gonna happen. I'm going with this concept and create a whole story. Maybe the other egos as well but we will see. ^-^


End file.
